If Alois were at the Ball
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: What if our favorite Spider was at the Viscount's ball?


**My first Fanfiction ever written on my laptop! :D **

* * *

"By any means necessary," Sebastian smirked, looking at his little lord. "That _is _what you said earlier, my Lord?" Ciel glared at his butler helplessly. That _was_ what he said earlier. If this were under normal circumstances, Ciel would have been the one to tell his butler to shut up in a more civilized way.

Though, this wasn't normal circumstances. Ciel and Sebastian roamed the walls of the ball.

"I'm just glad Elizabeth isn't here. I wouldn't want her to see me like this," Ciel groaned. He dawned a pink evening own covered in ruffles and flowers. A matching hat included the dress that had flowers to help cover the contract mark. He also wore a wig to give him long pigtails.

That was when they heard Elizabeth's cry of pleasure.

"Oh, that dress is simply beautiful! I adore all the dresses here!" this made Ciel's eyes widen. "You, in the pink, your dress is simply beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Follow me, my young Mistress," Sebastian said. He lead Ciel to a hidden area, not wanting for anyone to find his young Lord dressed like this. Ciel was a bit upset at having to be hidden, though he didn't object.

Sebastian left the Master alone to see if anyone was after Ciel, as well as to distract Elizabeth. When Sebastian had noticed that Elizabeth had become distracted by some girl, he turned to find someone he did not want to find. Step by step, Sebastian slowly made his way over to the person.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian sneered. Right before his eyes, Claude Faustus was here. "Wait..if you're here that means that your Master.." Sebastian trailed off.

"We were _invited_," Claude said. "Unlike _you_ and _that boy_." Claude finished.

"Still jealous that you can't have my Master?" Sebastian scoffed.

Ciel growled at his dress. Whoever made something so difficult to move around with should be beheaded by the queen herself! "It's way too hard to move around in this thing," he told himself as he tried to get more comfortable in the cramped closet.

"Phantomhive?" an unexpected voice asked in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Ciel asked urgently. He hated to admit the fear he felt for the moment.

"It's me," the voice said again. A candle was lit, revealing the Trancy boy.

"Alois Trancy?" Ciel asked. What confused the earl even more was that the older boy-Trancy-was also wearing a dress. Though, instead of an elegant evening gown, Alois was wearing a maid's uniform.

"I didn't know you were into crossdressing!" Alois exclaimed. Trancy laughed off.

"Oh, shut up, Trancy. You want to get caught?! I have some sort of reasoning behind this. What's yours?" Ciel growled.

"I was just trying to find you. Looks like it worked!" Trancy continued to laugh and joke. Meanwhile,

Ciel was very pissed. It seemed the queen's watchdog didn't play nice with the queen's spider.

"Why would you be trying to find me?" Ciel was genuinely curious about this.

"To do this," the Trancy boy pressed himself closer to Ciel. Ciel was about to question his motives when the blonde pressed his lips against the raven haired boy's. Ciel's eyes widened. He pushed himself away from the Trancy. Though, he couldn't say the kiss wasn't pleasurable.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ciel shouted.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time. Now, let's see if I can get that part hard," Trancy laughed. He reached under Ciel's dress to feel his manhood. Well, boyhood. Trancy was shocked to feel the arousal in his hands. "Oh, does that dress make you feel all tingly, Ciel? Or maybe it was my kiss that made you like this," Trancy seemed to find this amusing.

Though, Phantomhive was feeling humiliated, and aroused.

"Shut up, this is humiliating and uncomfortable, so I will just leave you now," Ciel attempted to make his way out before Alois blocked the door.

"I'll take care of you here," he told the raven haired boy. Before Ciel could protest-which the blonde knew he would, Alois kissed him once more. Alois` hand danced it's way up the skirt of Ciel's dress. The spider gave out a laugh.

"Panties? You went all out," he tried not to burst out into a fit of laughter while the Earl's face reddened with a blush.

"Shut up," he said. "Sebastian was the one who dressed me,"

"Well, I'll undress you," the guard dog was about to let out more of a protest, but the spider began to slide the panties off.

"S-Stop! Sebastian!" Ciel shouted out. The candle that lit the room went out, something that informed Ciel that either there was danger, or safety. Hands were wrapped around Ciel's manhood, though were soon taken off.

"You're safe, my Lord," the smooth voice of the black butler said. When Ciel opened his eyes, he realized that he was no longer in the closet. Now, he was outside, in the darkness with the moon shining brightly on him and his butler.

"Take me home, Sebastian. I need a rest," Ciel said with a relieved sigh.

"And a rest you shall have...Young Master,"

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
